A problem in the above described arrangement is that a transceiver providing a radio connection can only measure the power of a received signal via one antenna unit at a time. When another antenna, other than the serving sub-cell's antenna unit, is connected to the transceiver and is used for measuring a received signal, the data the signal in question can be lost if its quality is too poor for it to be interpreted. In the worst case the radio connection can even be terminated.
A possible solution would be to receive every second received signal, at the most, via another than the serving sub-cell's antenna unit. Then the quality of the radio connection might not be as degraded, because of lost bursts. A problem would arise, however, because the measurements for performing a handover may take too long, which impairs the success of the handover.